


Island

by mahblues



Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-09 08:41:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20284108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mahblues/pseuds/mahblues
Summary: Seungyoon met a man when he got lost on an island.





	Island

**Author's Note:**

> Lot of love for hit0shi my proofreader, also the owner of the prompt that I've chosen, I got a ton of mistakes before she helped me T T
> 
> At first I finished this fic to join the Winner Summer Festival but I couldn't contact them so I post it here cause now Im too busy and don't have time for anything T T

"Dammit."

Seungyoon swore, rubbing the bruise on his legs caused by a branch while walking around the island for more than an hour, finding some food since he was hungry as hell.

Few hours ago he had really wanted to skin a person, the most reasonable person would be the pilot who was still sitting in the cockpit, struggling with the signal generator while Seungyoon was starving to death.

It was not his fault when the weather had gone bad and the helicopter engine suddenly had a problem, but Seungyoon could still find a reason to eat him alive. The pilot should have prepared plan B or else he would have thought of, something could help them quickly contact for rescue, or at least, bread for the hungry Seungyoon.

Well, the helicopter had land for hours, and Seungyoon could not deny that it was his own fault that he had flown on an empty stomach.

If Seungyoon had seen this coming, he would have stuffed himself this noon.

After a long, terrible trudge in the thick, humid forest, Seungyoon’s eyes finally caught something.

This one should not be a figment of his imagination, because in front of Seungyoon, sat a young, tall, tanned man who seemed to be a local. He was grilling something, meat to be exact because Seungyoon’s nose would never fool him.

Let’s forget the damn pilot because Seungyoon was lucky enough today. When he got closer, the man seemed to understand how hungry he was just with a glance and gave Seungyoon the other half of his rabbit. I'm so pathetic, Seungyoon told himself after saying thank you with a nod.

"Seungyoon-ssi, someone is getting our signal. They're gonna arrive in 30 minutes so please come back right now."

The walkie talkie suddenly speaking up the moment Seungyoon finished eating. He decided not to bring the pilot any meat. Seungyoon wiped hands on his pants, smiled brightly as he stood up, intending to wave his hand at the other man before he suddenly got stopped.

The man wanted to say something. He pointed at the meat then pointed at himself and Seungyoon, making Seungyoon frown.

Was he asking Seungyoon to pay him back?

But at the moment Seungyoon did not bring anything with him. He could do nothing but show his bare hands to the man. Only after a long dead silence, Seungyoon suddenly recalled a thing.

Even if local people did not use money but they would know about gold, right?

Thinking for a while, Seungyoon removed the necklace on his neck and put it in the man’s hand, which was quite expensive but he could buy another one later. Seungyoon guessed the situation had been solved, so he decided to leave.

Then, his shoulder was pressed against the trunk. The impact had Seungyoon close his eyes.

When Seungyoon looked up, the man’s face suddenly came closer, his nose almost touched Seungyoon’s neck, as if sniffing.

Then only Seungyoon noticed... the other had absolutely no clothes. His naked, bold body pressed against Seungyoon. His surprisingly big, hardened dick nudged Seungyoon’s thigh.

So turned out, the food was not given to him for free.

"Please let me go." Seungyoon panicked. Immediately understanding the current situation, he tried to push the other away.

His hand was grabbed, the whole body was rotated around and the pants were roughly pulled down and slipping to his ankles. His underwear was also torn apart with rough hands.

"Mino..."

The man whispered as his hand grabbed Seungyoon’s butt. Then with his eyes over his own shoulder, Seungyoon saw him grab a wild fruit on a nearby branch, crushing before using it to wet his fingers. This fruit looked ridiculously better than the real lotion.

Fuck, Seungyoon, there was no time to advertise the uses of the wild fruit, you were in danger.

Seungyoon got goosebumps when he felt the other’s teeth bite down on his ear lobe, even imagining how the man was smoothing the dick behind him, planning to shove it into his butt.

Seungyoon tried to fight, but the more he tried to escape, the more painful he felt.

Judging by the dangerous look from the man behind, Seungyoon knew that he could not run away from him. This man knew the island better, and with his strong frame, he could hurt Seungyoon, or even kill him.

So being the smart person he always was, Seungyoon finally put down his ego then carefully touched the man’s waist, letting out a sigh before he spoke up.

“Alright, I will let you fuck me, just don’t be too rough okay?”

Seungyoon was not sure if the man could understand, he was just pushing his luck.

And surprisingly the man smiled.

\--

After all, this was just sex. Seungyoon was no longer a boy, so as a man, he let himself voluntarily enjoy it. As if it was him who wanted it, as if this man was just his another one night-stand.

Seungyoon unbuttoned his shirt, slowly exposing his delicate collarbone, feeling the hungry look from the other.

Every button removed was like a slow-motion replay. When his slender fingers finally stopped, his chest was completely exposed. The man could not help it, using his hand to pull Seungyoon’s shirt aside, revealing his pink, small but delicious nub, attached with a silver piercing ring.

Seungyoon could hear him swallowing, feel his dick now throbbing against his thighs.

His shirt soon slided down, revealing half of his smooth shoulder. Mino was staring at him, making Seungyoon shyly turn away, suddenly feeling hot.

The man kissed down his neck, slowly lapping, leaving a trail of saliva. His hand rested on Seungyoon’s chest, gently rubbing, momentarily pulling it, causing him to let out a moan.

"Ah..."

Seungyoon was very sensitive. The fact that they were in the forest even made him feel more embarrassed. His moan was quiet, but deep.

Mino’s lips sliding to his collarbone, sucked into a red stain, one hand touched Seungyoon's bare butt.

Wet finger lightly pressed. Mino’s mouth moving down to his chest, his tongue circled around his nub hungrily.

Seungyoon could feel himself swallowing the tip of Mino’s finger, feel the other bite on his chest, tongue thrusting the inner of the silver ring, moistening.

Mino’s hand was huge, cupping his thigh, looping Seungyoon’s legs to his waist. The tip of his dick rubbing against Seungyoon’s thigh, the pubic hair scratching Seungyoon’s skin, making his dick gradually erect, sticking to his abdomen, leaking.

Their heights were nearly the same, but Mino’s frame was a little bigger. Seungyoon felt trapped between him and the trunk. Mino licked his nipple wet, biting it swollen, then moving to the other, aggressively nibbling until both of them all red. Behind Seungyoon, the fingers went deeper, meticulously rubbing, making his inner wall soon relax.

Along with a hard bite on his chest, the man's finger found a spot inside, and Seungyoon felt like an electric wave running up his stomach, down to his dick, forcing him let out a moan.

"Haa... Mino."

Perhaps this was his name. Seungyoon weakly groaned, arms unconsciously embracing the other’s shoulders, legs wrapped tightly around his waist, toes curled.

Mino took his lips off Seungyoon’s nipple, to nibble on Seungyoon's ear. Tried to push his dick in the first time.

But missed.

Although Seungyoon was wide open and wet enough, Mino’s dick was too big. The thick, dark-red, full of veins dick could not get inside, sliding against his buttocks, causing Seungyoon to shiver all over.

So huge, Seungyoon thought, imagining the feeling when this thing was shoved into him, it would probably hurt, but also incredibly good.

Filling. Possessing. Breaking him.

Mino did not give up. He licked Seungyoon’s pale face like a giant dog he was, trying to push his dick in again. But failed, and brought Seungyoon another wave of pleasure when Mino removed his dick, sliding unintentionally against his testicles

Seungyoon hated this. So after several failed efforts, Seungyoon held at Mino’s shoulder to keep balance while holding the other’s dick with his red, delicate hand, way too pretty compared to the wet, dark and ugly thing of Mino’s and.

Finally, shoved it in.

Hard and fast,

And _hot_.

"Haa..."

Both Seungyoon and Mino let out a loud groan when a part of Mino went deep inside him. Seungyoon's feet wobbled, having a hard time to keep him in balance.

"W-wait a minute," Seungyoon gasped, feeling the other’s hot breath on his cheek, slowly adjusting to the size.

But Mino could not wait longer, he immediately grabbed Seungyoon’s hips, choosing a better angle to abruptly push the whole length in.

"A..." Seungyoon bit his lip, legs were pale, tremulous and weakly wrapping around Mino’s waist. The moment Mino filled him up, Seungyoon's mouth tasted blood. But not down there. His small opening smoothly swallowed Mino in, greedily sucking on it.

Mino started thrusting repeatedly, lips reached Seungyoon’s lips. He was surprisingly strong, unlike the others who always used the wall for additional support, he carried all Seungyoon’s weight himself so that Seungyoon wouldn’t hurt himself by scratching his bare skin against the rough trunk. Mino lifted him up completely, letting Seungyoon’s skinny limbs wrapped around his body like a Koala bear. The extraordinary strength allowed Mino to carry him around, even walking.

The whole heft of Seungyoon was weighed down where they connected, the sound of viscous slick and flesh colliding repeatedly was the only sound in the forest. Seungyoon’s face was red, his eyes were closed, hands wrapped around Mino’s shoulders, leaving small scratches when Mino hit his prostate, overwhelmed.

"T-oo hard," Seungyoon groaned shyly, chest rubbing against the other’s solid chest. The tip of his nipples rubbing against Mino’s skin brought him pleasure, making Seungyoon unconsciously bury his head in the crook of the man’s neck, panting hard.

Mino was bucking up before finally putting him back to the ground. Seungyoon's shaky knees now against the dry leaves, all fours, fluid running down his thighs.

He didn’t have to wait for too long. Mino from behind kissed at his shoulder. His large, calloused hands grasped on Seungyoon’s small, fragile waist hard, impatiently sticking himself back in again.

"Ah..."

Sweat slipped down from Seungyoon's temple. His hair was wet, body shaking from pleasure. Mino was too huge, too rough, he could not feel his legs anymore. In the middle of the forest, they fucked like wild animals. Seungyoon was like a female and Mino like a male one, this was the most natural behavior. Seungyoon could feel his neck being bitten hard, though not bleeding, but would definitely leave bruises for the whole week.

Mino lasted longer, while Seungyoon had already reached climax once. He was about to plead at Mino to stop when a kiss fell down on his lips, head was forced to turn aside. Mino’s finger on the piercing on his chest, pulling it till it hurt, one hand moved to Seungyoon's soft dick, stroking.

His dick straightened up in no time. The way Mino played him became sneakier. Since Mino’s was very big, there was no spot inside Seungyoon that he could not reach, and when he fucked, he did it hard.

Seungyoon did not know he was crying. His cheeks were wet with tears, eyes were pink as rabbit’s, his opening slightly swollen, hands and legs were numb. The feeling of his whole body was focused on one spot inside.

He could not help but fall out of his knees and lose his balance.

Only at the moment did Mino realize that Seungyoon could not bear it anymore. So he stopped, gently put a kiss on his cheek, licking off Seungyoon's tears.

On the ground, Seungyoon was made to lay on his own shirt, bottoms up, crook of his knees rested on the other man's shoulder, body softly bent.

From this view, Seungyoon could see his own dick sticking to his abdomen, see sweat dripping down from Mino's tanned skin, see the way the other watched him with his lustful eyes, see how himself slowly swallowing the other’s whole length, inch by inch.

Mino was wildly gorgeous, from the body to the face, like a Greek statue. Seungyoon no longer had a sense of right and wrong, that was why he admired the beautiful creature in front of his eyes, feeling like something went wrong, but just did not know what was wrong.

Just like that, a new round of thrusting took place.

Until Seungyoon cried, and hit his limit. _Again_.

Until Mino filled him up, with his semen, and kisses.


End file.
